The present invention relates generally to manufacturing methods and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a method of producing crosslinked polyethylene products.
It is well known to produce crosslinked polyethylene products using a process conventionally known as the "monosil" process. Unfortunately, however, the monosil process is generally considered to be unsuitable for producing products which are to be used in potable water applications in the United States where it is generally used for wire insulation products. This is due to the fact that regulated extractants, such as methanol, may be released as a by-product of the crosslinking process.
Additionally, there exists a need for methods of conveniently and economically producing reformed products which are made of highly crosslinked material. However, products which are highly crosslinked are typically not easily reformed. For example, forming an enlarged sealing surface on a highly crosslinked tubular product usually results in an objectionable fold or other anomaly on the seal surface.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide methods of producing crosslinked polyethylene products, which use the monosil process for crosslinking the polyethylene, but which produce products satisfactory for use in potable water applications. In addition, it would be desirable to provide methods for conveniently and economically producing highly crosslinked reformed products. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such methods.